Helping the Hero
by TheCheeseStandsAlone
Summary: **COMPLETED**chapter fours the last chapter! Katie's mother is a death eater, the order thinks she's in danger, someone leaks out where she is and she and george have to take things into their own hands.
1. How It Began

Katie Bell had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was going to be a teacher at a wizard primary school. She had always like little kids. She was very smart and enjoyed helping others. She was thrilled when she had been offered the job so quickly out of school, even though she still had a year of schooling left to get her degree in teaching, they had asked her if she would like the job as she had already sent in an application. 

She had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express for the last time, she didn't really have anyone to say goodbye to. Most of her friends were a year older than her, however, she did take the time to say fare well to a few who she had grown fond of over the seven years she had been with them. After walking through the barrier into the Muggle world, she looked around and sighed. The full effect of graduating had still not fully sunk into her mind. 

Dragging her trunk, which she had charmed to become feather light, behind her, she stepped out into the blinding sunlight of London. She had no need to get a cab, or to look for anyone who would be picking her up. She lived a little up the street in a small apartment with her mother who was often sick and couldn't keep a steady job. 

When she arrived at home, she found a note on the stove. It was attached to a letter that was addressed to her. She picked the note up and looked at it carefully. She recognized the writing as her mothers' and that on the envelope as her friend George Weasley's. 

The note simply said that a letter had arrived for her and that her mother had gone out to get some groceries and she'd be back later. She put the note aside and took the letter over to the kitchen table. Once she sat down and flicked her wand a few times causing several objects to start the process of making tea, she pulled the letter out of the envelope half expecting it to explode. 

Much to her relief, it did not. She unfolded it, waiting to grow some strange appendage, when this didn't happen, she finally let go of her suspicions and read the letter. It was just a normal letter from her friends, Fred and George who had left Hogwarts a year before. They were to graduate the year that they left, but due to circumstances named Dolores Umbridge, their time was cut short and they left Hogwarts on their own accord. 

"Katie, 

Hey there, how's the graduated life treating you? We wouldn't know! We didn't graduate. Mum is still mad about that mind you…it's really no need to get her panties in a twist, we're doing quite well with our little business…Sorry we haven't written as much, but damn being a business man is time consuming! This letter really has no point other than to congratulate you and to ask you to stop by the shop, you remember where it is don't you? From last summer? Well anyway we need to talk to you about something, and we wanted to do it in person. Send us an owl if you can make it to Diagon Alley on Saturday. Well send one even if you can't… 

Oh and George wants to know how long you put off opening this for fear of a curse of hex? Actually I'm quite curious myself. 

Well lots of love and congratulations, 

Gred and Forge, the proud owners of Weasleys' Wizardry Weezes" 

Katie sighed and chuckled to herself. Those two hadn't changed at all since she had seen them last. They had left school to open up a joke shop. From what she saw last summer, and what she heard in the letter she had just read, they were doing quite well. When she had seen them briefly on the platform last year they both had on dragon skin jackets, which weren't exactly cheap. 

After finishing her cup of tea, and writing a quick response to their letter, Katie picked up her truck and dragged it to her bed room. It was rather small, but what would you expect in a small apartment in the middle of London? A bed was against one wall, and a bookshelf filled with books that had hardly been touched, and some old school books, on another. There was a desk in the corner that had a few quills and a roll of parchment. It was exactly how she had left it after Christmas Holliday. 

She walked over to her closet and started to hang up her robes, knowing that she wouldn't need them anymore. She took out her school book and placed them on the very top shelf of the book case, which had seven shelves. She had devised this organizational system herself; or so she liked to think. She had all of her first year books as well as any extracurricular from first year on the very bottom shelf, second year on the second from the bottom and so on and so forth. 

After she had all of her things unpacked, she heard her mother in the kitchen. She had been too caught up in her thoughts to notice her arrival. She closed her trunk and slid it under the edge of her bed before walking out across the living room and into the kitchen. 

She was surprised, to say the least, that it wasn't her mother in the kitchen. It was a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes that held little feeling. She had only met him once before at a small dinner banquet for her mother's job. She worked at a grocery store as an assistant manager. 

The man that was in her kitchen was just as surprised to see her. "Katie," he greeted, nodding his head before continuing to put groceries away. 

"Hello, Harold," she said, trying to sound pleasant, but failing horribly. She had never gotten along with any of her mother's boyfriends. No matter how nice, how mean, how cute, how homely, it didn't matter, it was a pure and simple fact that she could not get along with anyone who was seeing her mother. 

He didn't seem to notice her struggling to smile sweetly as she helped put away the groceries. "Do you know where my mother is?" she asked suddenly noticing that her mother was in fact no where around. 

He looked at her suspiciously, "No, no I don't, why?" 

"Well, she is my mother, and she's always here when I get home from school." She said shrugging her shoulders. There was a certain tone in his voice that made her uneasy when he replied. 

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything now isn't there?" it wasn't his response that bothered her. It was how he had said it. "But I haven't seen her since we parted ways at the grocery store. I figured she had come running home to see her darling daughter. But I guess I was wrong, now wasn't I?" 

Something was very wrong about how he was acting; she just couldn't put her finger on it. He had an expression of, well she couldn't tell what it was, but it had never been in any of the pictures that her mother had sent of the two of them, nor had it been present when she met him over Christmas. It was almost as if he was happy her mother wasn't there. And the way he said things, "Parted ways," it sent chills up her spine. She just didn't know why. 

She tried to push these thoughts to the back of her mind as she finished helping with the groceries. Shortly after she had gone back to her room and sat down at the desk with a good book and a cup of tea, her mother had arrived home. 

"I'm sorry dear, I was going to be here when you got back, but I couldn't get back in time," she said, her words sounded sincere, but her eyes showed nothing of the sort. She looked unsure of herself, her mother had never been a very good liar; her eyes had always given her away. 

"It's ok Mum," she said simply, dismissing her strange behavior for lack of sleep. 

"Alright, dinner will be ready soon," she said before closing the door, not even looking at her daughter. Shrugging, Katie just went back to reading her course book for her next year of schooling at a one year wizard college that she was going to be attending the next year. 

The next two days went by rather quickly with more strange things happening. She tried to ignore them, and it was working until her meeting with Fred and George. She had figured it would just be old friends talking, hanging out and just having a good time. 

How very wrong she was. When she walked into the medium sized shop near the middle of Diagon Alley, she was greeted by grim faces and taken by the elbows to the back room where no one would over hear what was going on. 

"Katie, this is really important and you have to trust us ok?" Fred started out before she could say anything. His voice was low, his face was grim and George mirrored his facal expressions. This was something that George could never do, he couldn't lie very well because his expressions always gave him away. He couldn't help but smiling in the middle of a prank, always giving them away and blowing their cover. 

There was, however, not one sign of a grin on his face that was a little more pale than usual. She decided that it must be serious so she just nodded her head dumbly waiting for one of them to continue. 

It was George who started to speak now, his voice also low, she noticed that he kept looking around at the door and had a worried look in his eyes. "Ok, here's the deal, you are in big trouble. You didn't do anything, but something happened and now you're not safe." He said, letting it sink in to her. 

"Wh-what?" if she looked confused, it was nothing to how she felt. Her mother and her boyfriend had been acting strangely, she was in danger, and her friends some how knew about it. Nothing seemed to fit together. 

"We're not exactly sure how this happened," Fred started, "We didn't get the full details, we were just told to protect you, from well, you're mother and her boyfriend," he said. 

"Why would you want to do that? I mean she's my mother I'll be safe from whatever it is that I'm in danger of there wouldn't I?" she asked, not hardly believing that it was real. "And what are you going about 'protect me'?" 

"Well you see, you're not safe at home because what you're in danger of is your mother and her boyfriend, don't look at me like that, and well… the second part we can explain later because we can't really talk about that away from well…headquarters." George said, struggling to find the right words. 

Katie laughed. "Right, so what kind of joke is this anyway? It's not very funny you know. I think you two might be losing your touch. You might want to see someone about that," she said, eyes narrowed at her two friends. 

Fred sighed, "Look this isn't a joke Katie. Think about it, have they been acting weird? You're mum and her boyfriend I mean," 

She thought about it for a second, "Well…yeah I guess they have been," she said slowly. 

"When was the last time that you saw either of them in a teeshirt?" George asked, the first thought that came into her mind was that he was crazy, and the second was that he had a point. 

"Well… so what? Maybe they're cold?" she said. 

"It gets to be 90 degree's outside." Fred said, looking at her pointedly. 

"You don't mean that they're hiding something do you?" she asked, hoping what she was thinking wasn't true. 

"That's exactly what they're doing Katie," he said, "They're hiding the dark mark that's burned into their arms." 

Katie couldn't say anything. She just looked at them with realization dawning in her eyes. 

"Ok, here's what you do," George started. "You go home, you get your things, you bring them back here, without them noticing mind you," he continued. "Bring your stuff here, we'll take you to our place for the night, and then after that you'll be staying at headquarters," 

"Ok…but what exactly is headquarters?" she asked, suddenly suspicious of her friends. 

"Can't tell you right now, we'll tell you tomorrow, once we get there. If anyone finds out about it, we would all probably be killed." Fred said, "Now, go on and get back, we'll be here, and if you don't show soon we're going to go looking for you." 

She nodded her head and walked out of the store in a daze. She wasn't quite sure what had happened, or why her own mother would want to kill her. She wasn't even sure why her mother was a Death Eater; she was, as far as Katie knew, against the Dark Arts. 

Once she returned home, she found that her mother was waiting in her bed room for her. 

"Have a nice walk did you?" she asked, tying to be pleasant. 

"Yes, actually," Katie said, sitting down on the bed, not quite sure what to do. "Went to Diagon Alley and had some ice cream," she said, trying to go on as if everything was normal. 

"Really?" her mother said without any emotion. "Well I just wanted to say good night." With that she stood and walked toward the door. "Might want to enjoy it while it lasts," 

With her mother's words echoing in her head, she grabbed all of her things within reach and tipped them into her trunk, trying not to make too much noise. She summoned her books from the shelves and the robes out of the closet. She grabbed her broom from his shelf and locked it, along with the rest of her belongings, inside her trunk. 

After once more making it weightless, she grabbed onto the handle and apparated into the alley behind her apartment building, walking in the shadows the whole way to the Leaky Cauldron. 

Once inside the little pub, she took a pinch of floo powder from the small bag she had grabbed off her desk. She tossed it into the fire and in a clear whisper said 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes". 

She stumbled out of the fire place in the back of the shop and looked around for any sign of the twins. She finally found them behind the desk placing several security spells on the cash register. 

"Katie!" Fred said, putting down his wand and walking out from the behind the counter. "How'd it go? No problems?" 

She shook her head, trying to get the strange voice of her mother's out of her head. It was giving her quite a headache, and not to mention it was starting to scare her. It was almost like it was taunting her, telling her she was never going to make it through the night. 

"Good good," George muttered, finishing up the locking spells. "Did you bring your broom?" 

"Do I ever leave home without it?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Fred rolled his eyes. "Well, out with it, you're going to need it. Moody's not going to want to wait." 

"Moody? As in that old bat that taught Defense?" she asked as she pulled her broomstick from her trunk. "Wasn't he the one with the freaky eye?" 

"Yeah, that's him. He's in the…" he trailed off. "Later," he said, when she gave him a puzzled look. "I'll explain later," 

"Where are they? They're never late! You don't think something happened to them?" George asked from the window. 

"Of course nothing happened to them, they've got Moody. I bet he made them go the long way…" Fred said shaking his head a little bit. 

"The long way?" Katie repeated, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Fred said. "I think I see them." 

Sure enough, not even a minute later, a woman with bright pink hair, a man that Katie recognized as Mr. Weasley, the old defense against the dark arts teacher, Mad-eye Moody, and few other people that she didn't recognize came into the shop, glancing around. 

"Hello there, I'm Tonks. You must be Katie," the woman with pink hair said, holding out her hand and smiling. 

"Um… Nice to meet you," she said, shaking the woman's hand, not entirely sure what to do. 

"Nice too see you again, Katie," Mr. Weasley said, nodding his head in her direction. "Good to see that you're not green and red this time." 

"Yes, that's always a good thing isn't it, sir?" she said chuckling a little at the memory. 

"No need for this sir business," he said as he glanced around again. "You do have a broom stick with you don't you?" 

"Yeah. Are we flying to…where ever?" she asked, despite the fact that it was really a rather stupid question. 

"Not as easily tracked," Moody spoke up. "Don't want any of them to find us eh?" his blue eye was looking at her trunk, and she could only guess that he was inspecting the contents. 

"Well, we should get a move on then." Tonks said, ushering toward the door of the joke shop. Katie hadn't realized how late it was before then. She was too confused and worried about the news that had suddenly been brought on her. 

Soon, they were up in the misty clouds speeding toward somewhere that Katie only hoped wasn't that far away. Her hands and face were cold from the chilly night air and the moisture of the clouds. 

About ten minutes later, after circling around a separate way, they landed behind a bush. She peered out from behind it, clearly not too impressed with where they were. 

You could hear yelling, and loud music off in the distance. There was a baby crying somewhere. Katie wasn't sure, but she was sure that if she looked out across the town during the day she would see quite a bit of trash laying around on the sidewalks and in the grass. 

"Where are we?" she asked in a whisper, not knowing if it was safe to speak in regular tones. 

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," said Fred, she could see his white teeth shining in the darkness. 

Looking out across the ground again, she thought about that address. It was a rather name for a place wasn't it? She then noticed that there was a new building sitting where there had been nothing but empty space before. 

"Come on," George whispered, taking her by the arm and leading her out behind the others. They walked right up to this strange new building that looked just the same as all the others that she could see. 

They stood at the door for a short period in which she could hear many clicking noises from within. Finally, when the door popped open she was flooded with warmth and greeted by the kind face of Mrs. Weasley. 

"Katie dear, how wonderful to see you again!" she said, pulling her into a hug. "You must be so tired! I'll show you to your room," the lady with graying red hair put her arm around the younger girl and led her up the flight of stars. 

"Ginny, Hermione, come on now, get to bed," she said, knocking on one of the doors. "Katie's here, now come on, off you go," she said as two girls came out of the room looking slightly dejected. 

After being shown to a room another floor up that she shared with Hermione and Ginny, which she really didn't mind, she fell asleep almost instantly. She didn't notice when the other two girls snuck off. She didn't even noticed when George and Fred apparated in to check on her. 

It had, after all, been a long day and they didn't have the heart to wake her up. 

"We'll tell her tomorrow," George said to his twin as he closed the door after them. 


	2. Life With the Order

Katie groaned and opened her eyes. Some one was shaking her awake. She was prepared to yell at her mother for waking her from a very interesting dream when her eyes focused and she found that she was looking into the face of Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Mum said that we need to get you up. You're supposed to go down to the kitchen," she said, before walking out of the room.  
  
Katie sat up in the bed and looked around at her surroundings. There were various articles of clothing lying around and some magazines open on a desk in the corner. It reminded her a little bit of her bedroom in her apartment in London she shared with her mother.  
  
That's when it hit her; it wasn't a dream at all. She was hiding from her own mother and her strange boyfriend. She stood up and stretched for a second. After changing her clothes, she ventured out into the hall way. She wasn't exactly sure where the kitchen was, but she figured she'd find it eventually. The house couldn't be that big, right?  
  
After a few minutes of wondering around and not finding a kitchen, she decided that she had better try the basement. It was, after all the only place she hadn't looked, other than the attic that is. She was relieved when she peered through the half open door to see the whole Weasley family, and Hermione Granger sitting at the table.  
  
She opened the door the rest of the way and slowly walked in, not sure where to sit.  
  
"Oh, good you're up dear. We will need to talk after you've had your breakfast. We still need to wait for the others to arrive," said Mrs. Weasley as she bustled around the kitchen summoning items and throwing them into a frying pan.  
  
"Bell, sit here, I don't want Snape sitting by me again." Fred whispered, but made sure it was loud enough for his mother to hear him.  
  
"Don't listen to him Katie, you can sit where ever you want. And for the last time Fred, Professor Snape is a respectable man, don't make fun of him." Mrs. Weasley said glaring at her son.  
  
"But Mum, we don't like him." George said as Katie sat down between him and Fred.  
  
"George! Don't speak ill of anyone like that." she said, plopping several sausages onto Katie's plate. "How many Hermione?" she asked as she headed across the table toward the frizzy haired girl.  
  
"Snape's going to be here?" Katie whispered once they had finished breakfast. They were all sitting in Ron's bedroom waiting for the others to arrive.  
  
"Yes." Ron said, wrinkling his nose. "McGonagall too,"  
  
"McGonagall's not so bad," Hermione said thoughtfully. "She doesn't let us call her Professor because we're not in school. She's really nice when you're not in a classroom with her."  
  
Fred snorted. "Only because she likes you,"  
  
"Well maybe she'd like you too if you weren't such a trouble maker," said Ginny as she flopped down on the floor leaning against the back of one of the two beds in the room.  
  
George was going to say something when the woman called Tonks came in the room for Katie, Fred and George. As they walked down the stairs into the kitchen, Katie noticed that her hair wasn't pink today; it was a rather bright shade of green.  
  
When they entered the kitchen, there were several people sitting around the large wooden table. There were four empty seats. She took the one between George and Tonks, just so that Fred could have the pleasure of sitting next to Snape.  
  
She saw that the older two Weasleys were there, Charlie and Bill, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Professor Lupin was seated beside Headmaster Dumbledore and another man that Katie didn't know was sitting on his other side. There was an elderly woman who was arguing with another elderly woman that Katie recognized as Neville Longbottom's grandmother.  
  
All of the noise stopped as they entered the room and took their seats. After a second, Dumbledore stood and all eyes went from Katie to him.  
  
"Hello, you all had a good night's sleep I hope?" He said looking around at the people occupying the kitchen. There were several grunts and nodding heads and then he continued. "Well, as you know, we are here today because of Miss Bell. She's in grave danger I'm afraid, that's were we come in." he said.  
  
"Now, Katie, you probably have no idea why you're here, am I correct?" Katie nodded her head and looked down at the table. "Well, that's simple enough. We have found that you're mother has become a death eater, and for some reason, which we aren't completely sure of, she wants you dead." He paused; she looked up from the table and looked at him with her eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"We have reason to believe that her choices were influenced by her current boyfriend, Harold Parker," continued Dumbledore. He was still looking around at all of the occupants of the room. "We do not, however, have solid proof so we can't do anything about it yet,"  
  
"Albus, if you don't mind me asking, how do we know that the girl is in trouble." Mrs. Longbottom asked, raising her eyebrows at the older man.  
  
"Ah, yes, well you see, it's quite simple really; Mr. Snape here heard some bits and pieces of a plan that involved Miss Bell's death. Therefore, she is in danger." He replied. The older lady seemed happy with this answer and went back to watching Katie intently as if waiting for her to do a trick.  
  
"Now, we will of course have the help of Mr. Snape to reveal more of the plan, we will have Professor Moody here to make sure that there is no dark activity around the area at all times, and Mr. Fred and George Weasley to be looking out for Miss Bell. The rest of us will be doing our part as the time comes." Katie looked around at the other people in the room. They all seemed to be looking at her and she wasn't exactly comfortable.  
  
She couldn't help but feel relaxed as the meeting was dismissed and she was able to go back up to the bedroom with the twins.  
  
"So I'm kind of being held hostage?" she asked as they made their way up the first set of stairs.  
  
George chuckled. "I would say it's more of a house arrest. But you'll get used to it. We've been doing this for almost three years now, isn't that right Fred?"  
  
Fred grunted and nodded his head. "It's not as bad as it could be. I mean at least you have us to entertain you at all hours of the day," he said smiling cheekily.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and grinned up at her friends who were both a good head taller than she was. "That's not exactly a comforting thought you know,"  
  
"Hey!" George said, trying to look insulted but failing miserably. Katie just laughed and rolled her eyes again. She was happy that she at least had two great friends as her body guard type people. If she didn't she would probably be depressed and miserable.  
  
When the made it back to the bedroom, Ron Hermione and Ginny were all sitting on the floor playing exploding snap. They quickly abandoned the game to hear what happened at the meeting though.  
  
"How long are you going to stay here?" Ginny asked. Katie was a little bit surprised that she was included in the conversation in the girls bedroom that night.  
  
"I'm not sure, they didn't say, but I have a feeling I'll be here for a while." She said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"It's not that bad," Hermione said. "There's really quite a lot to do. Play games, eavesdrop in the Order of the Phoenix meetings, sneak around at night helping Fred and George with pranks every once in a while. But since you are really good friends with them, I imagine that you're going to be helping them quite a lot." She said chuckling.  
  
"Sounds a lot like Hogwarts with no quidditch, very few teachers, no classes and no Slytherins," Katie said, "Especially the sneaking around and eavesdropping part." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"You did this a lot in school?" Ginny asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at the older girl.  
  
"Almost all the time," she said proudly. "I was in on that swamp in the corridor before Fred and George left,"  
  
"Were you really?" Hermione said excitedly. "I never really imagined you to be that kind of a person," she said as she and Ginny got up and walked over to sit on her bed with her.  
  
"I never thought you were the kind of person who would let me get away with being that kind of a person." Katie retorted causing the three girls to giggle.  
  
"Oh no Fred, they've got Katie brainwashed," George whispered loudly from the door way earning a glare from each of the girls.  
  
They soon joined in the talking fest and only left two hours later when Mrs. Weasley came in to make sure that they were asleep.  
  
Life carried on in much the same way for the next week or so, everyone was laughing and having a good time. George and Fred were trying particularly hard to make Katie forget that she was hiding form her own mother and she was extremely great full for that.  
  
About her second week there, Harry Potter arrived and there was another meeting, this one, she wasn't invited to, but of course the twins told her all about it later.  
  
"They still don't have any luck," George said, sitting next to her on the floor where she, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were talking about what might be happening down stairs.  
  
"I'm going to be here forever," Katie moaned and leaned her head back against the bed.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," Harry said grinning. "You can go and live with my Aunt and Uncle, although, they aren't as bad now that they met Moody," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"I think I'll pass. It's actually nice here; it's just strange that I'm here and well.hiding from my own mother. I don't even want to know what she wants me dead for."  
  
"Don't worry about it; they'll get it all taken care of." Fred said sitting down between Ginny and George.  
  
"Yeah, and beside, it's nice to have some one else here. It's usually just us, Harry and Hermione and the occasional Order member that stays here." Ron said, lying back on the floor.  
  
They were all silent for a minute which Katie found a little bit awkward; silence was something that hardly ever happened with all of the Weasley's in one place.  
  
After about five minutes of everyone being lost in their own thoughts, Mrs. Weasley came in and told them all to go to their rooms.  
  
Every so often, Moody would come into the kitchen with one of his strange dark detectors for a meal. When asked, he would say, "You can't be unprepared. They'll come around in the time that we're weakest you know. If no one can see 'em coming then we're weak."  
  
About a month after her arrival, there was still no news about Voldermort's plan and Katie was beginning to think that they had made some kind of a mistake about her being in danger. But then she would remember how strange her mother was acting, and the last words that she had said before Katie left "Might want to enjoy it while it lasts".  
  
Every day for a few hours, Fred and George would have to leave to go to their joke shop. During these times, she would usually go and help Mrs. Weasley clean up around the large house that she learned was Sirius Blacks old childhood house.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione told her the story about how Sirius wasn't guilty, and she didn't feel as strange living in his old house. They told her about Sirius' family and how they were mostly Slytherins and how he had run away to live with Harry's father.  
  
Then they finally told her about his death the summer before. How he feel through a strange veil at the Department of Mysteries after being hit with a stunning spell by his own cousin, Bellatrix Lastrange.  
  
Katie was beginning to wish that she hadn't hoped so hard for this man's capture when he had first escaped. She also wished that she hadn't wished him dead after he 'attacked Ron', him being her best friend's little brother an all.  
  
George always came back for lunch while Fred stayed at the shop, but Fred came home from work an hour earlier than George did. It all pretty much worked out that they both evenly split their duties at the shop and of taking care of Katie.  
  
One night, about a month and a half into her stay, Fred came home from work and went upstairs to find Katie. She was in the room that she shared with the two other girls reading a magazine while the other two were doing each others hair. They were all talking and giggling when Fred walked in.  
  
"Gah! Girly moments. I need to start knocking," Fred said, shielding his eyes and trying to hide a smile. Katie put the magazine (teen witch) and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea, what if I was changing?" she said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Ok, remind me not to knock,"  
  
"What if it was me?" Ginny said, wrinkling her nose at the thought.  
  
"Ok, we're back to knocking," Fred said with a rather disgusted look on his face. "Anyway Kate, I was just coming up to make sure you're still alive,"  
  
"Well, I'm breathing, talking, reading, so yeah, I'd say I'm alive."  
  
"That's good." he looked like he was thinking hard and then he said, "We're all supposed to go down to Ron and Harry's room. Something about finishing the snap tournament."  
  
"Oh, finally, I was wondering when they were going to finish that stupid thing." Hermione said as they made their way down one flight of steps.  
  
"You're just bitter because you were the first one eliminated," Katie said punching her lightly in the arm and smiling sweetly at her.  
  
"You were second, you shouldn't be talking" Ginny reminded her.  
  
"Ok, so I never really had much practice," Katie said shrugging as they walked into the room that how had a small round table in the middle with six chairs crammed around it.  
  
After a rather fierce game, Ron was announced the champion of the Order Snap Tournament. It had been a close game though, and Harry would have beaten him if his cards hadn't exploded leaving him with slightly singed eyebrows.  
  
Soon they had moved all of the chairs and the table out of the way and they were just gathered around talking like they usually spent their evenings.  
  
"I got an owl from Angelina at work today," Fred said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh yeah? What'd it say?" Katie asked. She missed Angelina; she was a fellow chaser, and one of her best friends, even if she was a year older.  
  
"She said she read something about you missing in the Daily Prophet and was worried about you." He said. "I wish I could tell her that you're alright, but I'm not aloud to, I had to just write her back saying that I had no idea where you were and that you weren't answering my owls."  
  
"I really miss talking to her." Katie said, sighing. "I still don't know if she thought of me as a friend of as a little sister though, and that kind of bugs me."  
  
"She thought of you as a friend, I'm positive of that," Fred said. "You remember how she and I went as friends to the Yule Ball a few years back? Well you should have heard her talk about you. She talked more about you than she did her best friend from our year."  
  
"If you say so," she said shrugging. "What'd she say?"  
  
"You can never resist can you?" Fred asked. She grinned and shook her head. "Well, if you insist, she said that she was worried about your hair coming uncurled about fifty times. She said that she wished that you had a date with some Ravenclaw that was in our year. She told me about the time that you were talking about cows on steroids in your sleep."  
  
"She told you about that?" Katie asked a little alarmed. The others snickered.  
  
"Cows on steroids?" Harry asked, sitting up as though he were suddenly interesting in the conversation.  
  
"Yup," Fred said. Katie felt her face getting hot and hid it behind her hands. "She also told me about the time that you slide across the library on your knees with your hands together over you head yelling fish out of water just so you would get a detention with her so she wouldn't have to do it alone,"  
  
"I forgot about the fish out of water." she said chucking a little, trying to ignore how red her face probably was at that moment.  
  
"I think I was in there that day!" Hermione said, "I remember you started at the back and worked your way right out the door with the Librarian yelling that you had detention after you."  
  
"When weren't you in the library?" Harry muttered but was silenced by the glare that he received.  
  
"It paid off didn't it?" she said, crossing her arms. "I got Head Girl."  
  
"Yeah, and Malfoy's Head Boy. That would completely turn me off of wanted to be a head." Harry shot back.  
  
"Ahh, young love," Ron muttered, but soon covered his face as a pack of cards came flying at him from two directions.  
  
"What was that?" Fred said sitting up.  
  
"Um. Nothing, it was nothing." Ginny said, speaking up for the first time since the conversation started.  
  
"I'm sure." Katie said. "Just tell us. I mean it's obvious that you two like each other, so I'm guessing that you're going out now?"  
  
Hermione glared at her. Harry looked a little alarmed. "Was it that.obvious?" he asked.  
  
Fred grinned and was going to reply when Moody came bursting into the room.  
  
"Weasley!" he almost shouted as he slammed open the door.  
  
"Huh?" came three confused responses.  
  
"Your shop's been broken into. I'm going down to investigate and you're coming with me." He said. Fred stood up and followed him out the door.  
  
"Do you reckon that they're looking for you, Katie?" Harry asked, looking around at the rest of us.  
  
"I'd say that's probably what they were doing. Or maybe it was Umbridge," Ron said. Hermione smacked him.  
  
"It's not Umbridge. But I'd say that they were probably looking for you," she said, turning to Katie.  
  
"I hope nothing happened to George." she said, looking around at the others. "Oh god," she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"It's ok, nothing happened to him," Ginny said. She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than Katie.  
  
"George!" Ron said suddenly, jumping up. "We thought you were dead."  
  
"Give me some credit," he said. "I was told to come home and look after our dear Miss Bell." He said, sitting down on the floor between Ron and Katie.  
  
"We really did think that something happened." Katie said, looking up at him. "The way that Moody came in here, I thought the end of the world was coming." The group chuckled lightly.  
  
"Fear not, dear maiden, Sir George is invincible," he said putting his arm around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and pushed it back off.  
  
"Um, guys, I hate to burst your little bubbles of happiness," Harry started getting many strange looks. He ignored them and continued. "If Moody isn't here, who's watching the dark detectors?"  
  
The all looked at each other for a few seconds in silence.  
  
"That's a good question." Hermione said, biting her lip nervously.  
  
"Well does anyone know how any of them work?" Ginny said, looking around at the others.  
  
"We can always just go and look." George suggested. "Moody was talking about them the other night remember?"  
  
The group stood up and hurriedly made their way to the small room beside the kitchen which held all of Moody's dark detectors.  
  
Everything was silent, and nothing was showing any signs of being any different than the few other times that they had seen them. They were about to leave when Harry stopped them.  
  
"G-guys." He said slowly. "In my fourth year, I was in the fake Moody's office, and he.he told me that when you can see the whites of the eyes of the people in the foe glass your in trouble." he motioned to the large frosted looking mirror over in the corner.  
  
Katie didn't want to believe what she was seeing. There were about 10 figures the one in the mirror, all of them had the whites of their eyes showing.  
  
"Oh shit, Kate, come one, let's go get a cloak and wand and get the hell out of here," George said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the office. They were soon running up the stairs and grabbing a few of their belongings.  
  
"Oh god, what now?" Katie asked as they crept away from the house, careful not to be seen by anyone.  
  
"We'll.we'll go back to the burrow." George said. "Don't worry, we'll be ok,"  
  
"I hope so." She said. "Isn't the burrow really far away though?" she asked, looking more nervous than ever.  
  
"Yes, but we'll apparate a little ways from here. We don't want to be tracked close to this place," he whispered as they walked down a deserted alley.  
  
Katie gasped and grabbed George's arm. "Please tell me that's not a person." She said, closing her eyes.  
  
George peered through the darkness, trying not to let Katie know how scared and freaked out he was. He saw the dark figure that she pointed to. He edged a little closer to it and muttered "Lumos" to light the tip of his wand.  
  
Katie almost screamed at what she saw in the dim light of the wand. 


	3. In the Alley

Katie almost screamed at what she saw in the dim light of the wand.  
  
"Oh god." George muttered, trying to look away from the decaying body that was propped up against a dumpster. "Oh god." He said again this time he was able to tear his eyes away from the pale figure and look at Katie who was grown even more pale the woman that they had found.  
  
"Mum.Mummy?" she said almost inaudibly. "Oh god, they killed her!" she said a little louder this time. "George.that's.that's my mother!" she almost screamed, her voice was rising with every word.  
  
"Katie, let's just go... we'll tell someone about this in the morning ok? Let's get out of here." She nodded stiffly and allowed him to lead her out of the dark alley and into the dimly light streets of London, never taking her eyes off of the body.  
  
Once they got quiet a bit of distance between themselves and the alley, they apparated to The Burrow, no one really spoke the whole time they were walking, or when they went to sit down in the living room that was starting to become overgrown with cobwebs because the family was mostly living at the Order headquarters during the summer months.  
  
Finally, after almost a half hour of silence in the living room Katie spoke up. "When can we go back?" she asked, her voice was shaking rather badly. George just looked at her sadly.  
  
"We can't go back. We're on our own until we can be sure that nothing will happen to you," was his reply.  
  
"Why does everyone suddenly care about me?" she asked. "I mean, I was perfectly happy living in that tiny apartment with my mother and that creep Harold and then you guys came along saying that they wanted me dead and all kinds of other shit." She said, her voice was still shaking and her eyes were starting to water.  
  
"Katie, don't say that. If Snape hadn't heard that they were planning to kill you, then you might have been in an alley somewhere. Where would that leave me and Fred and Angelina, and all of our other friends?" he said, trying to make her see things in a different light.  
  
"I guess.but why does all of the sudden my life just have to change? I don't understand. I want to talk to my friends. And if I did get killed, then maybe my mother wouldn't be the one in the damn alley." When she said this, it was almost as if she had just realized it. The unshed tears in her eyes suddenly started to flow freely down her face.  
  
Katie hardly ever cried, especially in front of people. She didn't want anyone to think she was weak, and it worked, but everyone has a soft stop for their parents, even if they were trying to get you killed.  
  
"Oh Katie, don't cry. I can't handle crying women." George said, looking around frantically. It was true; he was horrible with comforting people, especially when they were crying.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly, looking down at her hands.  
  
"No, don't be sorry," he said, "It's not your fault," he said, patting her shoulder awkwardly, trying to maker her feel a little bit better.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked, looking up at him once the crying had stopped.  
  
"Well.I can't leave you now," he said, "Tomorrow, we'll disguise ourselves, go to the shop, because you know Fred will be there, and we'll just tell him that we can't go back." He said, looking into the fire thoughtfully.  
  
"And tell him about my mother too," Katie said, also looking into the fire.  
  
"Yeah, that too," George agreed. "It's been a long day; I think we should get some sleep before we find somewhere else to go tomorrow."  
  
Katie nodded in agreement. "Where do you want me to sleep?"  
  
"Well, normally I would say Ginny's room, but since we might have someone following us, you can have Fred's bed for tonight, that way if either of us hears anyone we can easily wake the other up." He said. "That and it's not every day I get to sleep in the same room as a cute girl," he added, grinning cheekily to lighten the mood.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and followed him up two flights of stairs to the room that had peeling letters that read "Gred and Forge" you could see where the "G" and "F" were picked off and moved over.  
  
"Do you think that anyone's following us?" Katie asked after she changed and laid down in the bed closest to the window.  
  
"I donno, but you can never be sure that you're safe. I mean, we thought we were safe at headquarters." George said. Katie could see his outline sitting up in bed and reaching for a candle which lit once he touched it. "Don't you worry about that though alright?" he said. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
Katie could tell George was scared; he kept looking over at the window and then at the door that they had left open a crack so they would be able to see any kind of light that might have been turned on in the hallway.  
  
She herself was freaked out to say the least. Her mother, that was trying to kill her, was now dead, and she had to run off from the place that she thought was safe.  
  
"How did they find out where I was?" Katie heard herself asking after a few minutes of silence.  
  
George looked over at her. "I honestly have no idea. It was some one in the order, or at least in the house, but I don't know who it could have been." He said slowly. "That's why we can't tell anyone, not even Dumbledore, where we go."  
  
"So you're saying that it was Dumbledore?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
"No, I'm saying that we can't trust anyone but each other right now." He said, Katie heard a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice, but tried to ignore it. "If we don't trust each other, this won't work. We'll both be killed,"  
  
"I know." Katie whispered looking down at the gap between the two beds. "Lets just go to sleep." She suggested as she lay back down in the bed and let the welcomed the warmth of the blankets around her.  
  
"Yeah," George said. "Goodnight," he whispered as he blew out the candle and placed it back on the small night stand.  
  
The next morning, Katie woke up to find George poking her with the spoon he was using to eat a bowl of cereal. He was sitting on the edge of her bed with the bowl balanced in his hand poking her with the spoon that he held in the other.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as she sat up and tried to dodge the spoon.  
  
"Waking you up and eating breakfast. Here, I brought you some cereal." He handed her a bowl and a different spoon than the one he was poking her with. "We have to leave soon, I suggest you take a shower before we leave, we might not be able to come back here,"  
  
Katie took the bowl and nodded he head. Soon, after eating a showering, they two were changing their hair and eye colors. The apparated to Hogsmeade first, then they used the floo network to get to Diagon Alley. This was Katie's suggestion so that it would take them longer to be tracked down if they were in fact being followed.  
  
Katie pulled her now raven black hair up into a messy pony tail as they walked down the street in Diagon Alley toward the joke shop. She was trying to look casual, and she figured it was working since they hadn't gotten a second look.  
  
Finally they stepped into the shop and up to the counter where Fred was ringing up a little boy's order of nose bleed nuggets. After the boy left, the shop was relatively empty again and George began to talk to Fred, telling him that it was he and Katie in an undertone, but complaining about canary creams in a louder voice for the rest of the shop to hear so they wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
"Sir, I'm very sorry, how about we go in the back and discuss this in privet?" Fred said, leading them to the back room that wasn't anywhere near as neat and orderly as it was when Katie had been there last.  
  
"Alright, here's what happened" George said as he began retelling the tale of the dark detectors and the alley, some of which he had already heard from those who were still at the house when everyone was at the shop to investigate.  
  
"So, chances are we aren't going to be seeing you in a long time?" Fred said, looking at his brother with raised eye brows.  
  
"Exactly." George said. "Now, tell me about what happened here last night after I left. Did they find any one?"  
  
Fred shook his head and looked at his watch. "I got to go, sorry to cut this short but if you remember right we had that meeting today with Zonkos?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, well good luck." George said standing up, Katie following suit. Soon, they were aparating to Hogsmeade and using the floo network to get back to The Burrow.  
  
"Were should we go now?" Katie asked as they sat at the large wooden table in the kitchen eating lunch.  
  
"I donno." he started. "Do you think that Harold guy would still be at your apartment? We could crash there for the night and then stay at my flat the next night."  
  
"I don't think he'd stick around, after all, I have a feeling that he was the one who killed her." Katie said, looking down at her plate  
  
After finishing their lunch in silence, they headed upstairs to gather the few belongings that they had brought with them before heading off into London.  
  
"I say we change our hair again just to be safe, and then take a train from town to King's Cross. Then we can just walk the rest of the way." George said as they checked around the house to get rid of any evidence that they were ever there.  
  
"Sounds good." Katie said in a voice that she was hoping sounded cheerful. It of course did not, but George decided not to say anything about that and just leave her alone as they walked down to the small town about a mile away from the Burrow.  
  
"Do you ever travel by train, other than to school?" George asked as they walked into the small train station. Katie shook her head and he continued. "Well, this works in the same way as the school platform, only you want to go between two and three to get to the wizard ticket booths." George explained as he led her over to the very solid looking wall.  
  
They casually leaned up against it, and none of the other people even noticed their sudden disappearance. There weren't very many wizards or witches on the platform waiting for trains. Maybe only 6 or seven were milling around the different platforms. It was almost another train station all together.  
  
They went up to the ticket booth and bought their tickets to King's Cross and waited quietly on a bench for the steam engine to arrive. Finally, a large green train pulled up.  
  
After waiting for a few of the people to get off the train, Katie recognized two of them as the Lovegoods, they were finally able to board. Not much time, or conversation, had passed before they train stopped again and a loud voice announced their arrival at King's Cross.  
  
This station, however, was much more crowded than the other one they were on. Katie had never known that there was so much more to Kings Cross than just the school platform. It was closed off from the other platforms because this side of King's Cross was set up in much the same way, only much more crowded, than the other station.  
  
They made their way through the barrier between Magical and Muggle King's Cross and found themselves between gates fourteen and fifteen.  
  
After they arrived at Kings Cross, they decided to head straight to Katie's to make sure no one was there before they went shopping to get some food.  
  
Katie lead the way into a dingy hallway on the fourth floor and all the way to the end where there was a door labeled 4C. They crept quietly up to the door just to be sure if anyone was in there that they wouldn't be heard.  
  
It was completely silent on the other side of the door, there wasn't so much as a piece of parchment moving in the breeze of an open window. Dead silence is all that they found when they opened the door as well. However the apartment looked rather lived in.  
  
There wasn't any dust anywhere, and it was a little bit cleaner than Katie's mother used to keep it. All of her mother's things were still present though. If Harold had killed her mother, he hadn't gotten rid of, or even moved any of her things from their usual places. He even kept the cover on the couch like her mother always insisted; even though it was a rather known fact to Katie that he hated that couch cover.  
  
They crept into Katie's old bedroom. It was turned into a large dark arts library. It had the death eater robes and masks hanging behind several other things in the closet, and her bookshelf was now packed with volumes upon volumes containing dark magic.  
  
Her bed was removed and it was replaced with another bookshelf, this too was filled up with books containing dark spells. When the finally made their way to her mother's bedroom, it was just as it normally would be, the bed was left unmade with sheets and blankets hanging off of it. There where still two piles of clothes, one on either side of the bed.  
  
"It's almost like she never died," Katie whispered when she saw how her apartment looked as it always did. George just nodded his head in agreement. She was going to continue, but he clamped a hand over her mouth and pointed to the small bathroom.  
  
Katie removed his hand and then looked toward where he was pointing, but only after glaring at him. There was a light on the in the bathroom, something that wouldn't be so strange, but there was also a boiling noise as well as some one moving around.  
  
They crept closer to the small bathroom and looked through the crack between the floor and the bottom of the door. It was a rather large crack so they could see quite a lot. There was enough room to see that Katie's mother, despite the fact that she was laying in an alley, was standing over a potion and some one else was sitting on the counter.  
  
Katie gasped when the woman near the potion turned around. It was her mother. She had the same dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. She was just the same height weight everything. She was exactly how she was all of Katie's life. Her short dark brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun, not unlike Professor McGonagall's.  
  
"Harold, don't give me that shit. You try drinking this every hour." The woman snapped at the man who was sitting on the counter. They couldn't see his face, but from the voice and what the woman said, it was definitely Harold Porter.  
  
"Calm down, Bella, once we find that girl, we'll take her to master and the prophecy will be filled. Master will be stronger and we'll get a great reward." The man said, swinging his legs back and forth so that they would make a light thumping noise every time he brought them back.  
  
"Yes, well, we better catch her soon. People are going to know something is up when Voldermort's killings stop." The woman said, walking over and leaning on the counter next to the man. "You remember what the prophecy said "A young woman named Caitlyn Bell will bring a great rise of power to the great dark wizard who kills her.""  
  
"Yes, I remember quite well what the prophecy said, Bella, just get back to you're potion will you?" the man snapped before he stood and started heading for the door.  
  
Katie and George made it out of the way just in time for the door to open. The man didn't even look around he just went straight into his room and slammed the door closed behind him. The two of them snuck back into the kitchen as quietly as they could and then back out into the dingy hallway. They broke into a run about half way down the hall, never stopping to look back at apartment 4C.  
  
They didn't speak of what they heard until they were safely in a room at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"How could she be there, George?" Katie asked her eyes wide as she paced back and forth in the small hotel room that they were staying in. "Why was he calling her Bella?" she asked, this time she stopped pacing and flopped down on the bed beside where George was sitting, watching her pacing around the room like a caged animal.  
  
"I don't know Katie, I don't know." he said sighing. "This doesn't make any sense. It's all just so wrong." He said, lying back as well.  
  
"Tell me about it," was Katie's response. The two of them spent the next two days at the leaky cauldron, never leaving their room except to go down to get some food. Once they snuck out into Diagon Alley in new disguises to go to the book shop and get some books that might be helpful to them.  
  
They returned to the tiny, one bed room with their arms full of books about potions. Katie was flipping through a rather boring one, when George gasped and grabbed her arm.  
  
"There it is. The Polyjuice Potion! Katie that's what who ever it was in your apartment was using!" he whispered excitedly.  
  
"Why didn't we think of that before?" Katie said whispered back, just as excited. "We're so.stupid for not thinking of that." she said, smacking herself in the forehead.  
  
"I'm even starting to remember the lesson on Polyjuice potions. That was the day that you and Fred kept asking him pointless questions over and over again until he got so flustered that he dismissed class." George said, talking at more of a normal level this time.  
  
Katie started to giggle. "Yeah, he didn't even take off points for it. He got so confused after we asked him if flubberworms like to eat wolfs bane for the fifth time." she said sighing and leaning back in her chair which gave an unhealthy groan underneath her.  
  
"Might not want to do that," George said, but it was too late, the chair gave under the weight on only two of its legs.  
  
Katie didn't seem to mind, she just sat on the floor surrounded by splinters of wood laughing so hard that her eyes started to water.  
  
Later that night, while they were laying in bed after dinner, George started to pick on her about it again.  
  
"I really needed that laugh though," Katie said, as she stole most of the blankets from him.  
  
"I think we both did," he said, taking the blankets back. They both lay in bed talking and laughing about things that weren't really worth laughing over, like the time that George caught her in the rosebushes with a Ravenclaw beater at the Yule Ball.  
  
"So what, I was a little tipsy," she said, starting to giggle.  
  
"You must have been more than a little," George said, before joining in on her laughter. "Have you ever looked at that guy?"  
  
"Yes I have as a matter of fact." Katie said, giggling even harder. "I've seen a lot more of him than I really cared to see."  
  
George's eyes widened at this statement and Katie just started to laugh harder. "Oh dear god, you're so gullible." She said, laughing even harder. For the second time that night, she was wiping tears of mirth out of her eyes. George tried not to laugh, but after a few seconds he couldn't help it and soon joined her in laughing at his own gullibility.  
  
After they had both calmed down, they decided that they needed to make a plan to find out who was playing as Katie's mother. After they reached an agreement to sneak back into the apartment about a week later and try at catch the woman with the help of a few silencing and binding charms.  
  
They stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, even if it was rather unsafe, it would never be expected because they never left the room with out their different hair colors, and when they did leave, they didn't really talk to any one.  
  
The week was drawing to a close, and it was soon time for them to capture the woman impersonating Katie's mother.  
  
a/n:ahh I'm sorry about this chapter, it's rather slow the whole way through, and then I went and uploaded the wrong chapter.grrr, well review please! 


	4. Helping the Hero and the Epilogsniff sni...

"Alright, let's try this one more time alright?" George said the evening that they were going to catch the woman impersonating Katie's mother.  
  
"I'll do the sound proofing as soon as we get in the door, then we'll go and find her, if he's there, I'll stun him, and you'll stun her then we'll bind them up and take them to the Ministry." Katie recited their plan without hesitation.  
  
"Ok, now we just need to make sure that all of our charms are good." He said. "You cast a silencing charm on here and I'll go out into the hall and listen." They had all ready done this several times, but they had to make sure everything went perfect.  
  
Finally, after they both practiced their stunning, disarming, and binding spells a few times, they changed their appearance, and soon were on their way out to the Muggle side of London. They never got a second glance as they swiftly walked to the tall apartment building and took the stairs up to the fourth floor.  
  
They were almost in a run when they reached apartment 4C. They slowed down and caught their breath, just to be sure that they weren't any louder than they needed to be. After the listened carefully, they head only the sound of the TV in the living room and a few grunting snores every so often.  
  
Katie unlocked the door with a simple charm and they crept into the kitchen. She put a silencing charm on the room, and then they crept into the living room. Both occupants of the apartment were sitting in front of the TV. The lady was snoring, and the man just staring with a blank, and rather vacant expression at the television.  
  
Katie cast yet another silencing charm, only this time it was on the living room. The man, who was in some what of a trance from the looks of it, didn't even notice the pale blue light that filled the room when the spell was cast.  
  
Just as they were about to move from behind the doorway from the kitchen to the living room, the man stood up and started to walk toward them. George looked over and saw that Katie had her eyes squeezed shut and she was holding her breath. George grabbed her arm, almost causing her to scream, and pulled her under the kitchen table just before Harold walked in.  
  
The tall man looked around suspiciously, but to George's great relief he didn't look under the table. He sighed with relief, forgetting that the man could still hear him, even if there were silencing charms on the room, they only kept people outside from hearing what was going on inside.  
  
Harold, unfortunately, heard this. He snuck up on the other side of the table. Before either Katie or George could get their wands ready to do a spell, Katie was standing with her arms held behind her back, Harold's wand pressed into her temple.  
  
Harold saw a flash of George's wand, and quickly disarmed him. Nothing was going according to their plan. Once the tall man had both of their wands, in addition to his, a huge smile spread on his face and he called for the woman called Bella.  
  
She of course couldn't hear so the man just shrugged his massive shoulders and smiled his nasty grin at the two teenagers he caught.  
  
As he studied Katie's face, his smile grew even nastier, if possible. "Hello, Katie," he sneered. "Nice seeing you again. Did you really think that those hair charms would throw me off?"  
  
Katie shook her head a little. She was intimidated by the large man that was holding his wand to her head. George moved to go out from under the table, but the man was too fast for him and stunned him before he realized what was happening.  
  
"George!" Katie gasped, struggling to get away from the large man that was holding her to get to her friend.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Harold snarled. He then whispered a few spells and her eyes and hair were back to normal. She looked down, how could she have been so stupid to think that it would work? After the man was done with her, he set to work on George, binding him with thick ropes and sitting him in the corner by the fireplace.  
  
"Now." He started, sitting Katie down and binding her as well. "Would you care too tell us where you've been?" Katie glared at him, but wouldn't say anything. His eyes flickered with anger. "You silly girl. Where the hell have you been hiding?" he asked again, this time almost yelling.  
  
"Why should I tell you? You're the one that wants to kill me." She said, just as loud. She struggled against her tight ropes  
  
Harold laughed, it was a cold laugh. "I don't want to kill you, Master wants to kill you." He said, still chuckling. Katie narrowed her eyes at the large man that had her bound up and sitting in a chair. She glanced over at George. She noticed that he was awake, but not moving or making noise so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. When she looked over at him, he smiled a tiny, weak smile to show that he was ok.  
  
"Now, why don't you just make this easy and tell me." Harold said, smiling his cold smile again. She still wouldn't speak, and only glared at him.  
  
"Heh, your little boyfriend is out cold still.I'm sure he won't mind waking up to a huge jolt of pain."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend." Katie said, narrowing her eyes at Harold who was currently twirling her wand between his fingers.  
  
"Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, I think it's time you go and meet my master." He glanced over at George again. He tossed his wand over toward him, not really concerned when it hit him in the chest. "He'll be out for a few hours from the looks of it. I'll come back and get him." Harold said as he grabbed Katie and apparated away.  
  
George sat in the corner, staring hopelessly as the tall man with dark hair apparated way with his best friend. Suddenly a great feeling of dread came over him. 'I'm never going to see her again.' he thought, staring around wildly, searching for a way to get out of the ropes.  
  
Katie found herself in a dark room. It had a large fire, but it didn't seem to be giving off much light, or heat for that matter. She shivered slightly in her tightly binding ropes as she was helplessly being levitated along behind Harold.  
  
"Master, I brought the girl." He said, bowing down onto the floor. As the high back chair that was facing the fire turned around, Katie shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold damp air, or the eerie darkness. The man, if that's what you wanted to call him, had red eyes with no pupils, no iris, nothing. It was solid red, sitting at his side was a small man that was shaking violently, staring into the fire that was blocked from view before because of the position of the chair.  
  
"Very good, very good indeed. Are you sure it's the right girl?" the man asked. He had a low, cold voice and he had a sick smile on his face. His red eyes seemed to be watching her, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Yes Master, Caitlyn Bell." At this statement, several thoughts went through Katie's mind. She wasn't sure weather she should tell them that they had the wrong person, or just to let them think that she was Caitlyn Bell.  
  
"Very good, Porter, very good." Voldemort said, he was definitely looking at her this time. His whole head was turned in her direction. "She's such a pretty little thing too, isn't she?" He said. Katie wasn't quite sure how he could see her, but she tried not to look too revolted at his statement.  
  
"Yes, Master, yes she is." Harold said, still kneeling on the ground, Katie bobbing around in the air behind him.  
  
"Bring her to me." Katie watched as Harold moved his wand, causing her to go forward toward the red eyed creature that was Lord Voldemort. "Was there anyone with her?" He asked, his head turning away from Katie and back onto Harold.  
  
"Yes, Master. Would you like me to bring him?"  
  
"What do you think, Porter?" Voldemort hissed, his eyes flashed a little deeper red, and then were normal before Katie could give it a second thought.  
  
"Yes, Master," Porter said, before aparating out, forgetting to take the spell off of Katie, causing her to crash to the floor and cry out in pain and surprise.  
  
"Take her away Pettigrew; we'll have some fun with this one." Voldemort said, never taking his red eyes off Katie. The man that was shaking by the fire stood and whimpered a little bit. She could see something silver on his hand. It wasn't until her reached her that she realized it was his hand.  
  
While Katie was in the office of Lord Voldemort, George was busy cutting his robes with the knife he transfigured his wand into. It was rather difficult at first because he couldn't move his hands very far from his sides, but once he got a few of the ropes off, it was becoming more and more easy.  
  
Finally, after the last of the ropes snapped, he transfigured his wand back and crept to the doorway of the living room. "Expelliarmus!" he whispered when he saw that the strange woman was still asleep. He grabbed her wand that was soaring through the air toward him.  
  
She woke up just as he was about to bind her. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded, reaching for her wand that had been on the end table moments before.  
  
"I'm the guy who's going to turn you in." he said, smiling sweetly. He raised his wand, pointed it at her and enjoyed her fearful expression far too much before he finally bound her. "Now," he started, "we need to get you to Dumbledore don't we?"  
  
"No, we don't." she spat as she started to change, the polyjuice potion was wearing off.  
  
"Oh, yes we do," George said. "But you can't know where that is, so I'll have to do this," he said, still smiling as he whispered a sleeping spell, causing her to fall asleep and not wake up until he did the counter curse.  
  
He walked over to the woman who now was much taller than she had been and had long, black hair, and grabbed her arm so she would go with him when he apparated to Grimmauld place. Just as he was finishing the incantation for apparition he heard a small pop from behind him. As the world started to spin, he saw Harold jumping to try and catch them, but they were already gone.  
  
They landed outside of the town Grimmauld Place, behind the bush that they landed with their brooms the night they brought Katie. George led her up to the door, of course she couldn't see, or hear what was going on once they got inside, but George still had her bound and floating behind him.  
  
"George!" Mrs. Weasley squealed when she saw her son. Then she noticed what was behind him, "Who's that?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"I can't say right now, I need to talk to Dumbledore. Where is he?" Molly looked at her son suspiciously for a second before telling him he was in his office, at Hogwarts. "Are we on the floo network?" Molly shook her head, still looking at her son questioningly.  
  
Without another word, George ran out of the house again and back into the bushes, hoping that no one saw them. He quickly apparated to the burrow, he knew it was connected to the network. He stunned the strange woman and sat her in the middle of the floor, making sure there was nothing she could use to break free if she woke before he got back, and dropped some power into the fire, stepped in and yelled Hogwarts, Headmaster's office.  
  
He stepped out of the fire. It wasn't the headmaster's office, but he soon recognized it as the small chamber that you had to pass through to get to the office. He quickly knocked on the door. Dumbledore called for him to come in, so he flung open the door, startling the phoenix out of his sleep, and causing Dumbledore to raise his eyebrows slightly.  
  
George quickly went into the story of events that had occurred that night. After he had finished, Dumbledore shook his head and smiled sadly at George.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but there is nothing that we can do about Miss. Bell now." As he said this, George looked down at his hands that were fidgeting nervously in his lap. "Now, if you would please go and retrieve the woman you claim to be impersonating Miss Bell's mother it would be a great help."  
  
George stood and walked over to the fire that had sprung up in the large fireplace behind the magnificent desk. He stepped in and called out "The Burrow!"  
  
Soon, he, Dumbledore, and the woman that Dumbledore identified as Bellatrix Lestrange were at the ministry, waiting to speak to the Minister of Magic.  
  
"What do you mean he got away?" Lord Voldemort bellowed, his cold voice echoed off the walls of the dark house.  
  
"They were leaving right when I came back. She must have untied him. There was no other way he could have escaped, Sir," the man cowered at his master paced in front of him, glaring at him, his wand in his hand.  
  
"Yes, I'll have a talk with Lestrange later, but for now," a cold smile appeared on his face, "I do believe you've worn out you're welcome, Porter. Avada Kadavra!"  
  
Katie watched from the room across the hall where the small man called Pettigrew had taken her. At least they hadn't gotten George. She sat back against the wall and waited. She didn't know what she was waiting for, and she certainly hoped it wasn't what she thought.  
  
She was thinking about the Prophecy when Pettigrew came in again and took her back into the first room she was in. The body of the man, Harold Porter, was lying on the ground where it had fallen. There were a few more people in the room now, and she noticed that George was one of them.  
  
"Now, I have called all of my most faithful followers to whiteness this. You should feel proud, Bell." He sneered, his voice held hints of excitement. She was still thinking about what she had heard at the apartment that day. Something about it was puzzling her. The name, there was something about the name of the person that they wanted to kill. Then it hit her. A small smile spread across her lips.  
  
"What are you smiling about little girl?" Voldemort snapped, his red eyes turned on her. She didn't notice.  
  
"You've got the wrong person." She said calmly.  
  
Voldemort glared at her for a second before raising his wand and pointing it at her heart. "Say good bye little girl." A smile that could hardly be called a smile spread across his face. Smiles were meant to hold happiness, joy, sarcasm, but this smile was too cold to be any thing that a smile should.  
  
Katie glanced over at George. As she heard the fateful words being shouted, realization clicked in her mind. It wasn't George that was standing in the corner bound and gagged, it was Fred. They must have caught the wrong person!  
  
With this last thought, the burst of green light hit her. She suddenly felt very light headed followed quickly by a sharp pain searing throughout her entire body. The last thing she head was Voldemort's cold laugh, perhaps it was even colder than his smile, and the death eaters joining in as she hit the floor.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Epilog:  
  
George sighed sadly as he looked at the five fresh graves in the ground. He had just gotten done speaking about each of the diseased.  
  
First he spoke of Fred, his twin brother. He talked of all of the great times they had and how it should have been him that died. He was the one that was supposed to capture to watch Katie's demise.  
  
Then he spoke of Hermione Granger who had been kidnapped during the night, as Harry was off fighting the Dark Lord. He talked about how they weren't the best friends, and they didn't know each other well but somehow she always managed to make him laugh with her motherliness and her crazy study habits.  
  
Then he talked of Remus Lupin who had died from Peter Pettigrew's silver hand. As he talked about how great of a teacher he was, the large crowed that could not find it in their hearts to celebrate with the rest of the magical word looked down at their feet. He talked about how funny Professor Lupin was, and how he and Fred idolized him with out even knowing it.  
  
He spoke about Colin Creevey, a boy about three years younger than he who had somehow gotten caught up in the mess. He spoke about how he used to chase Harry around with the camera, asking for autographs. He talked about the time that he helped them with a prank on Professor Snape. This caused a few chuckles through the crowd, of course, Snape not included.  
  
Finally, he spoke of Katie. This was perhaps his longest of the small series of speeches. First he talked about how they had been friends for years and how she always wanted to be a healer or a teacher at a wizard primary school.  
  
After he recalled several fond memories, he turned to the tail of how the Dark lord had been defeated. He told them all of how they escaped and found the body, how she had been captured and his narrow escape.  
  
He told them about the Prophecy that they over head from the bathroom. Then he went into the tale that had been told to them all the night before, after the fall of Voldemort.  
  
** (this is like a flashback thing alright?)**  
  
George looked up as the door to the headquarters swung open. Harry walked in to the dimly lit house. He was carrying a body in his arms, and another was floating behind him.  
  
"What happened? We've been worried sick about you!" George said, surprising himself at how much he sounded like his mother at that moment in time.  
  
"Well..That's quite a long story actually." Harry said. "I don't have time. I need Dumbledore."  
  
"He's upstairs"  
  
**Later that night**  
  
"I do believe that we would all like to know how this happened, Harry. Please do enlighten us." Dumbledore said as the group sat around the table.  
  
Harry looked around at the faces that were filled with eager and sadness and then launched into his story.  
  
"I found a note saying that Hermione was taken and that she would be found at Voldemort's hideout. It had the address but that's not important right now." he trailed off for a moment and then continued.  
  
"I went to the address on the parchment and I found that Voldemort had a row of Bodies lined up. Hermione was one of them. She was the first one, and Colin Creevey was the second. Then there was Fred and Katie and Lupin." He shuddered a little. "Katie and Fred were already d-dead." He took a deep breath.  
  
"Voldemort came in and started to talk about what at shame it was that I had no match against his new found powers thanks' to Katie. He told me about the prophecy and how he was able to do magic without a wand.  
  
"That's when it hit me. I remembered in my first year, when I first made the quidditch team I heard Angelina Johnson and Katie talking in their side of the changing room. Angelina had said something about being lucky that her name was just plain Katie.  
  
"I didn't say anything to Voldemort," a few of the people flinched but he didn't notice because he was looking down at his hands.  
  
"He got irritated and wanted me to join him and dominate that world. I told him no and he killed Colin. He asked again, and I said no again. That's when he killed Hermione. When he asked me yet again and I still said no, he got frustrated with me.  
  
"Lupin, who was stunned and slumped against a wall started to stir slightly. That gave Voldemort an idea. He told Pettigrew to go and poke Lupin to wake him up. I knew what was coming, so when Voldemort turned to watch Remus whither in pain because of the silver I shot the curse at the back of his head.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't kill him, but I also knew he didn't have his wand with him, making it possible for me to at least weaken him. He whirled around, half of his face was missing, and I could fell my scar starting to burn even worse than it had been before.  
  
"He yelled out the killing curse, but nothing happened. I hit him with it again, he was growing slightly transparent and the pain moved a little lower in my scar, the top part was completely empty of paint at all.  
  
"Pettigrew was still poking Remus with the silver hand so I hit him with a stunning curse. Lupin had already died though.  
  
"I hit him again, and he was getting even more see through and my scar hurt lower. I reached up to touch it, the only problem was that part of it wasn't there. There was only one little jag part left.  
  
"Before I hit him for the last time, I glared at him and said "He name's not Caitlyn." Then I shouted the curse. I thought my head split open for a spit second, but then all of the pain was gone, and the mostly transparent Voldemort was slowly turning back into a Human. He was very old, all of his hair was gray.  
  
"Much to my relief he didn't get back up. He was dead." Harry finished his story, he had tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.  
  
**  
  
As George looked around at the other members of the funeral, he smiled to himself. Katie didn't die, she just helped the Hero.  
  
a/n: Well, that's it. Thanks to fairy-girl91 and Yoshi-fan2003 for reviewing. It's the only reason that I continued with this! I hope you guys liked it.I think I tied up all the lose ends in this chapter, if you're confused about anything let me know! Thanks again. 


End file.
